One Down, One Hundred to Go
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: Gaara dies, and comes back, but what of Shukaku? How does he feel of this seperation? A slight ShukGaa relationship, NO SHONENAI! Just a friendship. If you do not like Shukakukun, do not read. No flames or mean comments


**One Down, One Hundred to Go**

100

He slammed himself into the wall of darkness, eyes watching him. He whacked his sand-colored tail into the darkness, sand leaking from where he hit. His yellow eyes grew with rage. He growled and slammed his body back into the wall, pushing with all his might.

99

It was true, this demon of the sand was the demon who had forced his host to bring distruction to the Earth and to the host's own life. It was also true that he is now the sand-demon that was trapped in enternal darkness by the Akatsuki, while his host was brought back to life with people who loved him around him.

98

This demon had no one. All the tailed-beasts despised each other, they were the ones watching him. They where the ones staring at him. They where the ones giving him no pity for his want of freedom. They where the ones who knew better, or so they thought.

97

He panted as his yellow eyes glared at the darkness in front of him. He cursed everything. He wanted his freedom from this chamber. Even if it meant being sealed inside Shabuku no Gaara once again. Even if it meant he would be hunted by Shinobi. Even if it meant his life.

96

He envied the Kuubi that had a host who the Akatsuki could not catched, while he had a host who cares more for his village then himself. Why? Why didn't he have to be captured? He asked himself that same question every single second.

95

He rammed his sand-colored body back into the wall grunting as he pushed all his weight into it. He groaned as he was flinged back into the ground.

94

He hated his live.

93

He hated Kuubi.

92

He hated his host.

91

He hated everything around him.

90

He hated the Taild-Beast just staring at him, giving him no pity.

89

He wanted to get out, he wanted to be free, he wanted...

88

...Gaara...

87

Yes, he was so desprite to escape he even wanted Gaara back, he wanted his live back.

86

Atleast inside his host he did not live in Darkness

85

He lived in the heart of Gaara

84

He felt everything he felt

83

Hatred, Sadness, Fear, Confusion...Love...

82

He held in his breath and swollowed his wants

81

He rammed into the wall again, but with more force

80

He gasped as the blow into the wall stole a bit of his breath

79

_"Yeesh, if he keeps doing that, he's gonna kill himself!"_

78

_"He's not all that smart, who was he again, un?"_

77

_"Shukaku, the Shabaku no Gaara was his host."_

76

_"Oh, that's right, we kill him last week, un!"_

75

_"He is weak and foolish."_

74

_"He would make a great sacur--"_

73

_"Shut the hell up and drop all that crap!"_

72

_"What will happen if he dies?"_

71

_"We will eat him!"_

70

_"If he dies, then doesn't that make our plan fail?"_

69

_"No, all we need is his power and then we will not need his body."_

68

He panted and panted. He growled and rammed into the wall again, taking more of his breath.

67

He gasped and stepped back

66

He glared and ran into the wall once more

65

He did this many more times, each time sucking his breath and life away from his body

64

All the tailed-beasts behind him did was watch and wait

63

He would not admit defeat, he would get his freedom, his live!

62

_"Only 62 second left, until death."_

61

60

59

58

57

56

55

54

53

52

51

50

He huffed and panted as he stepped back a good distance away from the wall for attack

49

48

47

46

45

44

43

42

41

40

He steaded himself in postion, ready for his last attack

39

38

37

36

35

34

33

32

31

30

Just one last attack

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

Just one last chance

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

He charged for the wall as fast as he could

9

He ran faster

8

He was going to get his freedom

7

He was going to get his life

6

He was going to escape

5

He was going to kill Kuubi

4

He was going to kill the Akatsuki

3

He was going to ram himself into the wall and it will shatter

2

He rammed himself into the wall, but it did not shatter. He jumped back and glared harder.

1

His body froze, his eyes wide. The tailed-beast's eyes snapped in attention at the still Shukaku.

He fell

He fell to the ground lifelessly, the two-tailed cat walked forward and stared at the figure. It shook it head and walked back to the others.

Else where Kazekage Gaara was doing much more paperwork in the warm office in Suna. His hand flinched. He blinked and put down his pen. He turned his head to the window and stared outside in wonder.

"What is this odd feeling?" He asked himself "Has Shukaku...?"

Gaara shook his head and returned to his work, oblivious to the dead Shukaku laying on the ground of the enternal darkness chamber that is now his enternal grave...

**_Fin_**

Ooooookkkkkkk, this was my first story so don't be harsh on me! Please R&R! And please no flames, I would like compliments and some helpful hints.

Thank You! ;3


End file.
